Daphne's Birthday Surprise
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: For Amber. Blaise Zabini is a wonderful boyfriend or at least he thinks he is. But when his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass has forgotten her birthday he will stop at nothing to try and give her the best party of her life.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by The Insane Prompt List, Gift Tag, and Matchmaking Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**The Insane Prompt List: 93. (object) book**

**Gift Tag: For Amber (pairing) Daphne/Blaise (prompt) birthday**

**Matchmaking Club: (pairing) Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini (plot point) a surprise birthday party**

**Warning for extreme fluffiness. Word count is 1,522 words. I hope you all enjoy Daphne's Birthday Surprise.**

Blaise watched his girlfriend Daphne's retreating back as she walked out the door to go to work for the day. He realized that she made no mention of what day it was today. She usually made a fuss about no remembering her birthday but today it was almost like she herself had forgotten the day.

"I'll make sure your day isn't forgotten," he whispered after her. Waiting until he heard the sound of her heels bouncing off the walls of the corridor he decided he'd throw Daphne a surprise part. But he was going to need help to get everything ready.

Blaise didn't have a whole lot of friends he still talked to after everything that went down with the Battle of Hogwarts. They either drifted apart, or they met their significant other spent a good deal of their time with them. Not that Blaise didn't have some. He had the most perfect girlfriend ever and if it meant connecting with people he hadn't talked to in years, he'd do it just to make her happy.

The first person he called was Draco. Draco had at one point been dating Daphne's sister, Astoria. But things didn't work out to well for the pair. Especially not after 'Storia found Draco and Potter making out in one of the broom closets. But he was sure that Draco would be down for helping plan a surprise party. He was surprisingly good with party planning. A talent not many people knew about the blond man.

"Hello," a voice that wasn't Draco's answered the Muggle cell phone that was Draco's. "Draco's a little occupied at the moment can I help you?"

Draco's laugh sounded from the room. The a murmured conversation for a moment and then Draco was on the phone.

"Blaise, it's been a while, buddy," Draco said, cheerfully. "How I can help you out?" The sound of more whispers were heard on Draco and Harry's side of the phone.

"Well, as you may or may not remember, today is Daphne's birthday," Blaise said, dark eyes looking at the picture of his girlfriend on the nightstand next to his bed. "I was wondering if I could ask for some of your world famous help planning a surprise party for her? I can understand if the answer is …"

"Of course," Draco cheered happily. "What kind of surprise party are we thinking about? Something mature? A themed party? Or just a gathering of friends? Or something themed? Did I mention I'm great with themes?"

"I think themes came up more than once, babe," Harry's voice was heard followed by a chuckle. "Why don't you slow down and let Blaise tell you what he wants for the party?"

"Blaise, doesn't know what he wants for the party," Blaise said. He didn't know why he was talking in the third person. He hated it when people did that. But this was do or die situation and he'd do anything to stop the insipid argument before it began. "That is why Blaise called Draco, Harry."

"Oh," Harry's voice sounded.

"Does Daphne still have an appreciation for unicorns, and sparkly things?" Draco asked curiosity coloring his voice like lace. It was clear that an idea had just occured to him. "If so I think I got the perfect idea…."

"That's a horrible idea," Harry's voice said, as the sounds of flipping pages in a book sounded on their end. "The only person who would like it is a five year old."

"Yours didn't."

Blaise sighed. "Fellows," he cleared his throat to get their attention, "that is neither here or there." He didn't care whether Harry's kids liked Draco's party planning skills he was in desperate need of a party being planned right now. "Can we get back to the plan at hand? What is your idea, Draco?"

"He's turned to the unicorn themed party page," Harry murmured. "It looks like a glitter stick threw up all over the page and then rolled around in it."

"Gross," Blaise groused. "I think that's a tad bit childish. Maybe think something more mature. More posh. More grown up. You know?"

Draco murmured a minute in thought. Then he must have found something in his big book of party planning because he was doing that happy squeal he did when something wonderful happened to him.

"I've got it," Draco squealed, sounding like he was jumping up and down in excitement. "I think both yourself and Daphne are going to love this one." He then launched into an explanation of the party plan he'd found in his book.

"That's wonderful," Blaise said, "when can you come set everything?"

############################################################################

Hours later the room had been set up in an elegant manner that Daphne would have been used to by now. Streamers of gold and silver were hanging from everything, and a huge sign that read Happy Birthday Daphne was stretched across the room. Soon the guests would be arriving, and Blaise hadn't even gotten his present for Daphne yet.

"Have you even gotten Daphne a present yet, Blaise?" Draco asked as he and Harry put their gift for Daphne on the table designated for gifts.

Blaise sighed as he put his hands on his head. He hadn't even thought that far ahead. What was he going to do now? He needed some sort of gift to give to Daphne. "I haven't yet," he said, "but I just thought of something she has said she's wanted for years. Would you guys be able to stay and finish setting up while I go it?"

"Sure," Harry said. He turned to Draco and the two of them began to whisper and giggle as they continued to plan the party.

Meanwhile Blaise was already halfway to Diagon Alley. He knew exactly where he needed to go to find the perfect present for Daphne. They'd been walking past Flourish and Blotts when Daphne had seen it. The perfect how to book for her. Seeing that the book was still sitting in the window he smiled as he walked into the shop.

"Can I help you, sir?" one of the employees in the shop, as she walked over to Blaise.

"I wanted to buy a copy of that book in the window," Blaise said pointing towards the window in question.

"How to be a matchmaker?"

"That's the one."

"We only have one copy of that particular book left in the store, and it's in that window," the woman pointed out. "I'll have to ask the owners if I can sell it to you."

"I think they'll be quite agreeable to me," Blaise said. "I'm a Zabini after all." Blaise hated being one of those people who had to use their last names to get things. But if it worked than he would be happy because he made Daphne happy on her birthday.

"We'll be giving Mr. Zabini the book half price," the owner of the shop said, moving to pick up the book and wrap it for Blaise.

"Thank you, sir," Blaise said. "How much will that be?"

A few sickles later, Blaise was back on the street and on his way back to his and Daphne's flat. He smiled knowing that Daphne would love the present and the whole party in general.

############################################################################

"You didn't have to come pick me up from work, babe," Daphne said, with a small smile crossed her face. "But it was a very lovely surprise."

"It was, wasn't it?" Blaise asked, a knowing smile crossing his face as he took Daphne's hand lacing their fingers together.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but why did you decide to pick me up from work today? Is it a special occasion?"

Blaise smiled and nodded. "Yes," he said. "It is a very special occasion today."

"Did you get a job interview with that company you were looking into?" Daphne wasn't sure whether this was a special occasion or not. "Is it someone's birthday?"

"It's someone's birthday," Blaise pointed out.

"I think I'd remember if it was someone's birthday. I have all the birthdays for my family and friends down in my calendar h ..." She looked at the date on her calendar for the first time that day. "I've got the wrong year on my day to day calendar, don't I?"

Blaise nodded. "But don't worry I would know the day the most beautiful woman in the world was born," he said pulling Daphne into a kiss as they reached their front door. "But I've got one more surprise for you, babe." He smiled. "Close your eyes."

Taking Daphne's hand once more, Blaise led her into the apartment where all their friends and Daphne's family were waiting for them. He took her to the middle of the room.

"Open your eyes, babe," Blaise said.

Daphne opened her eyes and staring in shock at everything that Blaise, Draco, and Harry had done today. She couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to have a boyfriend as wonderful as Blaise.

"Happy birthday, Daphne," Blaise said, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead as Draco handed them both a glass of champagne.

**I hope you all enjoyed Daphne's Birthdary Surprise as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
